fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ditzy Koopa
Ditzy Koopa is the first boss of Super Yoshi Babies and Karmagikoopa's "son". He was created by accident when Karmagikoopa chanted the wrong words to a life form spell, thus Ditzy was born, along with his "sister" Mitzy. Physical Appearance Ditzy is known for being incredibly overweight, with a round belly that hangs out when he flies with his feathered paratroopa wings on his back. He has pale yellow skin, a tan colored snout, and a light blue shell with short, stubby spikes with dark blue rings around them. When he isn't feeling well, his spikes sink into his shell. He has aquamarine eyes, spiky, short, dark blue hair and eyebrows with a pale aqua head. He wears spiked cuffs around his left hand (his dominant hand) and has two sets of teeth, one on each corner of his mouth. Personality Ditzy, like his sister and friend, is shown to be very clumsy and goofy, though contrary to many beliefs, he is actually quite intelligent. He has an extremely powerful temper, and even the slightest imperfection could send him into a fit of fury, the only way to calm him down would be to fix the problem. He also is a bit conceited and perhaps a know-it all, always bragging about his accomplishments and thinking he has the solution to every problem. He is incredibly silly, but even so, he hates it when others are silly around him. He enjoys pranking Screwball with his sister Mitzy, but when they are scheming Ditzy tends to be unfair, feeling he should make all the important decisions. When his sister points out his flaws, he gets very annoyed, because she is smarter than him in many ways and he hates to admit it. Appearance '''Super Yoshi Babies Ditzy made his debut in Super Yoshi Babies as the boss of Yoshi Village, where he kept Baby Red Yoshi trapped. His battle level, Ditzy’s Doom Day, was where the player (Yoshi) went to fight him. He later appeared at the final boss level, Karmagikoopa Klobber. He, as well as the other bosses, appeared cut and bruised from battle and he gave all his power to Karmagikoopa to transform him into Super Karmagikoopa. He was later seen in the game's credits. Relationship with other Characters Karmagikoopa Ditzy is very loyal and loving to his leader, Karmagikoopa. He believes that Karmagikoopa is his father, which is why he always addresses him by “Dad” or “Poppa”. However, when around enemies and during battle, he calls him “Sir” or “Master”. Ditzy is always showing affection toward his father, by doing errands for him, and giving him advice and gifts. Karmagikoopa does care about Ditzy, but sometimes he can forget about his love for him and treat him poorly, like when Krazy Koopa Mountain blew up, Karmagikoopa worried more about his empire rather than the welfare of his own children. And he also sometimes calls his son just “Minion!” or “Slave!” instead of “Son” or “Ditzy”. Nevertheless, they both care about each other. Mitzy Although they do not always get along, Ditzy and Mitzy like to play pranks on Yoshis and Screwball together. But they don’t agree on everything, which is why they often fight and argue. However, they still care for each other, and they have a good relationship. Yoshi Yoshi and his friends hate Ditzy and his family for what they did to the beautiful Yoshi Island during the events of Super Yoshi Babies. Ditzy and the others don’t care at all, and enjoy pranking Yoshis and causing them humorous harm. Trivia *Ditzy was named after the character Ditzy Doo from the popular kids’ show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Ditzy, and Mitzy are all the only koopas with spiked shells that are ranked minion. *They are also the only koopas who can tuck in their spikes. *Ditzy was created only five years ago, so his exact age is 5. But he matured so quickly, he acts like a typical late teen, early adult, just like his sister. *Ditzy is voiced by his creator, who is a girl, even though Ditzy is male. *Ditzy and Mitzy are also the only spiked shelled koopas with wings. *Ditzy is left handed. *His catchphrase is, “Aw, stinkersquirt!” Category:Males Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Fan Characters